Scared
by Mizuhashi Riku
Summary: Malam itu adalah malam pertama baginya untuk merasakan takut/ My first fic in this genre. RnR? :)


**Naruto **belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Scared **_is made by _**M.R.**

* * *

Sakura mencubit pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat, berharap dengan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh cubitannya, ia dapat terus terjaga sepanjang malam untuk belajar mengejar ketertinggalannya di sekolah karena sudah dua minggu ini dia absen karena sakit. Sayangnya, cara yang biasa ia lakukan itu tidak mempan untuknya kali ini. Sedikit banyak ia merasa dirinya sudah cukup kebal oleh rasa sakit dari cubitannya.

Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam dinding yang kini berdentang dua belas kali karena waktu memang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas tepat. Dengan helaan napas panjang, dibereskannya semua buku yang bertebaran di atas meja belajarnya, lengkap bersama alat-alat tulis yang entah bagaimana caranya tercecer ke berbagai arah.

'_Sudah jam dua belas rupanya_' batinnya sambil menutup mulutnya yang kini menguap lebar-lebar, '_Artinya sudah sembilan jam aku belajar,ya_?' diliriknya pergelangan tangannya yang penuh dengan warna kemerahan akibat keganasannya terhadap dirinya sendiri.

'_Gila, banyak banget!_' pikirnya sambil melangkah ke lantai dua, menuju kamar tidurnya.

Ia membuka pintu kamar tidurnya dengan sangat perlahan karena tidak ingin membangunkan kedua orang tuanya yang kebetulan kamarnya berada tepat di sebelah kamar tidurnya. Pertama, ia tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat mereka. Kedua, ia masih sayang dengan nyawanya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin terkena damprat dari kedua orang tuanya yang kemungkinan besar akan dia dapatkan kalau ia ketahuan belum tidur selarut ini.

BRUK

Sakura membanting dirinya sendiri di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Ia berguling-guling sambil memeluk boneka _teddy bear_nya yang besarnya sekitar enam belas inchi. Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu dan ia sudah merasa cukup lelah, maka dikatupkannya kedua kelopak mata yang saat itu juga menyembunyikan kedua manik _emerald _indahnya.

"Sial" Sakura mengumpat kesal karena mendadak rasa kantuknya hilang begitu saja. Padahal tadi ia terserang rasa kantuk yang sangat hebat. Dan sekarang, setelah ia memutuskan untuk bersikap sedikit lebih lunak pada dirinya sendiri, rasa kantuknya justru menghilang begitu saja?

Ia kembali bangkit, mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di bagian tepi kasurnya. Ditatapnya pintu kayu yang berada tepat di hadapannya dengan tatapan bimbang. Ia ingin sekali turun ke lantai bawah, kembali belajar. Tapi, bisa saja ayah atau ibunya terbangun dan memergoki dirinya yang belum tidur.

'_Ugh aku harus bisa melangkah sepelan mungkin_' perintahnya pada diri sendir.

Dentingan jam yang berada di lantai satu menandakan bahwa lima belas menit lagi waktu akan menunjukkan pukul satu tepat.

Memanfaatkan dentingan jam yang terdengar cukup keras, ia membuka knop pintu dengan cepat, membuat suatu celah kecil. '_Yesss, sedikit lagi!_'

Ia hampir saja membuka pintu itu lebih lebar kalau saja ia tidak mendengar suara gesekkan antara baju dengan lantai.

Ia sedikit menutup pintunya dengan menyisakan celah super kecil yang ia gunakan untuk melihat siapa yang sudah terbangun saat ini. Ayahnya? Ataukah Ibunya?

DEG!

Napasnya tertahan kala indra pendengarannya menangkap suara gesekkan itu lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Berarti 'ia', orang yang masih ia belum ketahui siapa, berada semakin dekat dengannya.

DEG! DEG!

Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah sesosok wanita yang mengenakan gaun putih di mana ekor gaun itu sangat panjang hingga tak terlihat. Kepala wanita itu menunduk sembari menaiki satu per satu anak tangga yang berada nyaris di sebelah kamar Sakura. Wajahnya tertutup oleh rambutnya yang nampak tak terurus.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Mata Sakura membulat saat ia melihat rambut wanita itu. Rambutnya yang hitam dengan kesan yang agak acak-acakkan itu terlihat semakin panjang setiap kakinya yang tertutup gaun putihnya menapaki anak tangga yang baru.

Penasaran, Sakura semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepada celah pintu. Badannya bergerak begitu saja mengikuti kehendak otaknya tanpa mengindahkan sedikit pun suara hatinya. 'Penyusup? Atau jangan-jangan...'

Wanita itu berhenti tepat sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan pemikirannya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghadap Sakura, menampilkan wajah putih pucatnya yang berlumuran darah.

"WAAAAAAAA!" teriak Sakura kaget. Refleks ia langsung melompat ke belakang hingga jatuh terduduk karena kurang keseimbangan.

Kedua orang tuanya yang terbangun karena kaget segera menghampirinya dan menanyakan alasan Sakura mengapa ia berteriak seperti itu.

Sakura berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya. Ia memang biasa melihat penampakan yang seperti ini, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia tidak pernah sampai seterkejut ini sebelumnya.

Diliriknya tangga terakhir dan ia tidak dapat menemukan wanita itu.

Seketika itu juga napasnya kembali teratur... setidaknya sampai ia merasakan hawa tidak enak di belakangnya...

Ya, wajah wanita itu di belakangnya, tersenyum sinis, meremehkan, dan perlahan-lahan menghilang entah ke mana.

Malam itu adalah malam di mana Sakura pertama kali merasakan yang namanya takut.

* * *

XXX

* * *

_OMAKE_

Rin tengah tertawa bersama teman-temannya saat pelajaran Agama berakhir pada hari itu. Mereka bercanda mengenai berbagai macam hal.

"Haruno-san, boleh minta waktunya sebentar?"

Tawa mereka terhenti seketika saat suara lembut seorang guru yang merupakan guru agama mereka memanggil Rin.

Rin dan guru itu berjalan perlahan ke luar kelas. Karena selain kelas X-A (kelas Rin) ada pelajaran, maka koridor yang biasanya penuh sesak itu kini bisa terbilang cukup lenggang.

"Maaf, bu, ada apa?" tanya Rin takut-takut. Guru yang berada di hadapannya ini bisa dibilang guru paling _killer _di sekolahnya, wajar saja kalau Rin sedikit banyak merasa takut.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja ibu ingin berpesan, kalau kau beribadah, beridahlah di lantai dua rumahmu, nak. 'Dia' nampaknya semakin menjadi akhir-akhir ini," guru itu sempat menjelaskan selama beberapa saat mengenai siapa yang ia maksud dengan 'dia' dan setelah itu guru tadi pergi meninggalkan Rin yang masih mematung.

Ada tanda tanya di pikiran Rin saat itu.

Yang pertama, jadi, yang pernah kakaknya ceritakan padanya itu nyata?

Dan yang kedua adalah, darimana guru itu bisa tahu tentang wanita yang pernah dilihat kakaknya saat itu?

* * *

Hola, semuanya! Saya balik lagi untuk nge-_publish fic_, hehe... Fic ini adalah salah satu pengalaman author sendiri. Semua yang ada di fic ini sama persis dengan kejadian sebenarnya dan inti dari fic ini adalah cerita mengenai kali pertama aku mengalami rasa takut karena melihat penampakan (padahal sebelum-sebelumnya nggak pernah)

Oh ya, maaf untuk horror yang ga kerasa, apalagi ukurannya pendek dengan sekitar 800 sekian kata.

Terus terus, sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya yang menceritakan kejadian-kejadian selama tiga bulan belakangan ini ketika sekolahku diharuskan mengungsi ke sekolah kedokteran yang usianya tua, karena lagi direnovasi.

Aku janji fic selanjutnya bakal lebih panjang dan memperbaiki kurangnya _feel _di fic ini

Jaa, minna ^^


End file.
